Guess Who's Coming to Dinner
by TheWillOfMythal
Summary: Alex has asked Piper to go visit home with her during the holidays so she can finally introduce her to her mother. Early Vauseman.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

So, it's still Christmas around here and, well I had this idea for a while now and decided to give it a go. It's not going to be long though, just a couple of chapters, three maybe. I wanted to examine a possible scenario about this kind of meeting so.. Here you go :)

This first chapter however is very, very light, just a small introduction, but there's going to be some private interraction between Diane and Piper, don't worry :D

It's rated T. _For now._ Because well... you know me, and I may or may not be unable to resist a "sex in parent's house while trying to be quiet" idea, lol :P

Anyway, despite the fact that the writers in season 3 have tried to feed us that nonsense about Diane living in a trailer park (because - among other things - _seriously?_ )when I suspect that Alex would have done _anything_ for her mom, including giving her a proper home, I have decided to base this on that ideal scenario. Hope you don't mind.

So here you go :)

As always I apologize for eventual grammar errors, english is not my first language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Orange Is The New Black.

Enjoy

* * *

When Alex first asked you if you were willing to "go visit home" around holiday's time, you knew exactly what she meant.

The fact that she wanted to introduce you, officially, to her mother was heavily implied in the small, almost imperceptible twitch of nervousness that you have noticed in her usually confident expression and heard in the distinctive stuttery way she proposed you that idea, trying to make it sound so suspiciously, uncharacteristically causual.

That unsaid detail was the real juice of the invitation itself. One that got you so unexpectedly giddy that all you could do was grin at her in front of the foreign but extremely endearing signs of contained nervousness that have appeared on your lover's gorgeous features.

Now however, as you walk down the snowed path to the front door of the nice double storey, soberly Christmas-decored house with Alex right beside you, it's your turn to experience that sense of nervousness and anxiety in your stomach, feeling your hands shake and sweat, and not because of the bakery box you are trying to keep carefully balanced in your gloved hands. The tension in your shoulders isn't brought by the blow of cool air that makes you stiffen, and, as you finally come to a stop right in front of the entrance and feel a light comforting weight resting on your arm, despite the gentleness in it, it still startles you a little as you get pulled back from your moment of sudden apprehension only to realize that Alex has - unsurprisingly - noticed that tension, too.

"You okay, Pipes?"

Even as you swallow down the lump of anxiety that has risen in your throat, you can't help but smile a little at her. She is looking at you with a mix of concern and reassurance, a knowing softness into those beautiful emerald eyes, and a tentative encouraging smile tugging at the corner of those rosy lips. A smile that makes you momentarly forget about the turmoil that you are experiencing and earns a small one from you too, which only widens when you are once again distracted by how impossibly cute Alex looks with her dark beanie. Snow settling gently there as it falls. A silly detail, but that manages somehow to bring up that shade of softness that lives in her but that is not usually displayed outside from your most tender and intimate moments.

"Yeah, I just..." You pause, releasing a calming breath and watching it dissolve in front of you into the cold evening air. "I guess I'm just a bit nervous, that's all."

This time Alex smirks at you, still tenderly however as she rubs your arm and gives a little squeeze of comfort.

"Don't be," She tells you, dismissing your concerns, "It's just my mother, and you are going to find out that she is not exactly the conventional kind mother." She concludes with a soft chuckle, throwing you a playful wink.

 _Just my mother,_ she says, as if it were nothing, but the immediate reminder of the "unconventional" part has you slightly less agitated now, but not enough to take away the remnants of your sudden doubts about all of this ordeal.

Apparently, Alex notices it too, and as soon as she sees you shift your gaze downward and bite your bottom lip in mild contemplation, she doesn't hesitate to take a step closer, prompting you to look up at her with the softest "hey,"

"We don't have to do this, Pipes." She continues once she is sure that she has your attention. "If you are not ready, or you feel uncomfortable... I understand." She tell you seriously yet incredibly softly and oh so reassuringly that just hearing her voice is already doing some trick to magically untangle the tight knot stuck at the pit of your stomach.

She says it so calmly as if you weren't standing right on the porch of her mother's house with the two bottles of italian wine that you have bought for the evening and a bakery box containing the best cheesecake black forest of all the State.

As if your lover isn't currently holding the gym bag containing the few things necessary that you have packed when she told you that you were going to spend the night here.

As if you could simply say "no" to her right now after the heartwarming invitation that has made you grin excitedly from ear to ear when she first asked you to meet her mom and just bail, turn to hail a cab. Here.

In the desert suburbs' streets of Newark.

During a freaking snowfall.

Hell no.

Between the insane holidays' rush that seems to have affected the entire city, and the added expected traffic for the troubling weather, coming here has been a challenge already. And it's certainly not like you don't want to be here, because it's not that, but yeah, after a few more moments of adjusting nervously the box resting carefully in your hands and letting out a few puffs of air, grateful for the refreshing chill offered by the cold night, you look up at your patiently waiting lover and just like that, with a simple look, you find the last drop of determination that steels you nerves in the tentative adoring smile that is tugging lightly on her lips.

"I wanna do it, Al." You tell her, straightnening your back a little and offering her a convincing smile.

"You sure?"

Still, she keeps asking you, seeking for a minimal trace of reluctance or doubt or discomfort, but you know that there is none of those emotions on your face and on the smile that starts spreading further on your face, and the fact that she looks truly willing to cancel the long planned evening with her mother just so that you don't have to feel nervous, upon melting your heart right there on the spot despite the polar cold surrounding you, it also gives you that last boost of courage that you needed.

You don't offer a verbal answer. Instead, as that sudden rush of confidence takes over, you lean in to kiss her, softly, but quickly, taking her by surprise, pleased when you notice that she still has to register the gentle touch against her lips when you pull back only to step right in front of the door and knock with decision.

There, you think as you adjust the box in your hands once again and turn to grin at Alex, who looks still a little taken aback, an eyebrow arched in surprise, and a smirk of undeniable amusement slowly curling her lips.

"Bold, Chapman." She teases you, althought it sounds pretty much like a compliment actually. And before you can come up with a retort, the front door swings suddenly open, revealing a middle aged woman with silver hair and a smile that brightens the entire neighborhood upon seeing you two.

It's the first thing that strikes you.

That smile.

So, so similar to one that you love _so_ much.

That alone, is already contagious.

"Alex! Oh sweetheart you made it," And even that excitement has a certain effect on you, "I was afraid you weren't going to come."

"Hi mom." Alex greets her mother with a genuine smile of her own, wincing a little when she is pulled over the threshold and into a tight bear hug, greeted by a heartwarming "hi baby."

When she pulls back her gaze fixes immediately with yours, the bright smile still there, becoming just a little wider as she addresses you. "Oh and you... you must be Piper right? Alex told me so much about you dear."

That information certainly catches you by surprise. "Did she now?" You ask with a tilt of your head, turning to glance in amusement at Alex, who - of course - is looking anywhere but at you, pretending to look busy as she sets the overnight bag down and shrugs off her coat. "It's very nice to meet you Miss Va-"

"Stop right there hon." Alex's mom cuts your introduction off with a warning. So sternly that you freeze right there, wide eyed, wondering what you must have done to upset the older woman already. But before you can come up with anything she continues with a new contrasting, kind, welcoming smile. "Call me Diane, or you are not allowed a step further inside the house." She threatens you playfully.

The nervous laugh that leaves your lips is loaded with relief. "Alright, Diane it is then."

"That's better. Now come in, come in. Make yourself comfortable girls." She lets you inside and closes the door behind you. "Here, let me help you first." At her suggestion, you carefully hand over the bakery box, for which - as Alex had already warned you - she thanks you, but also scolds you for bringing something despite the _heavy_ reassurance that it wasn't necessary.

"We also brought wine mom, but I know you won't protest about that." Alex teases as she follows her mother into the kitchen with said bottles, giving you another smirk and an unspoken "I'll be right back" as you start taking off your coat.

"Don't expect anything too fancy for dinner to accompany it, though." Alex's mom warns, but at that comment, as you catch the first notes of cooking, you can't actually help but notice that the smell of food in the house is nothing less than mouth watering, making you think that she is just being incredibly modest.

You take the occasion to give a first look around you, taking in the simple but nice decor surrounding you and in the moderate Christmas decorations that you find in the living room.

It's a very lovely house, and you are so taken by your curious observation that the last thing that you expect though as set down your coat and melt - almost moan out loud actually - at the sight of the lit fire place in the vast but cozy living room and the already prepared table loaded with some delicious looking dishes on the opposite side, is the sudden feeling of _something_ tugging at the material of your jeans.

You almost lose your balance and let out a short squeal when you look down and see a ball of thick black fur playing with the hem of your jeans.

At first you are incredibly confused and more than a bit startled, but then...

"Oh my God!"

"Pipes?" Alex's voice reaches you from a distance, but the concern in there goes unanswered as a grin splits immediately your face.

"Hey there cutie!"

The puppy looks up at you with warm big brown curious eyes, and before you know it, you are already kneeling to pet it, pleased to notice that it seems pretty excited instead of cautious when it first sees your hand, accepting the caress greedly, and offering no trace of resistance when you tentatively try to pick it up in your arms, simply unable to resist the urge once you have discovered the impossible softness of its coat.

You don't even register the approaching steps actually, until they stop with a falter right behind you and you hear Alex's exclamation of surprise from above.

"Oh Jesus... Mom, when did you get a dog, exactly?"

You get up in time to see the entertaining look of bewilderment on your lover's face as her gaze fixes on the fluffy creature you are carefully holding.

"Oh, right. A couple of weeks ago," Diane's voice approaches you in the living room until she comes into view. A huge grin on her face that matches your own when she spots you with her apparently new baby craddled in your arms. "Isn't he adorable? He's a bernese."

"A what?" Alex seems to be the only one who has still to recover from this last discovery about her mom's new companion.

"A bernese mountain dog." Diane specifies, "It might be hard for you to understand this Alex, but it can get pretty lonely in here. I don't have many friends. You _never_ visit. And Banjo is _just_ the kind of wonderful presence that I need to have around, the perfect companion for a lady of my age."

"Wait, you called him _Banjo_?"

It's the sight of Alex's look of horror, almost outrage, that makes you snicker, more than hearing the indeed arguable name chosen for a puppy actually.

"Yeah, why not?" Her mother asks, a deep frown marking her features. "What's wrong with it?"

"Well, _everything_." Alex chuckles, clearly amused by her mother's honest confusion on the matter. "You should have called him Bear or something considering that he is practically going to become one in a few months." After a quick examination to his already comically huge paws compared to the rest of his still tiny but furry body Alex adds a mumbled "Godzilla would have been appropriate, too" but there is a barely contained smirk on her face when she hears him whine softly, sounding almost ashamed by the comment of his size, and proceeds to scratch him gently behind his ears as in reassurance, a gesture that obviously pleases him a lot, and that makes him immediately start to wail his tail with joy in your arms.

"He's so cute!" You can't help but repeat with a particularly high pitch in your voice and the permanent grin on your face in front of such scene.

"Yeah, and he's gonna probably weight more than you do in a couple of years." Alex warns you through a light chuckle.

"Don't listen to her," You tell conspiratorially to the ball of fur in your arms, covering one of his ears for good measure, "She is just jealous because you'll get all the attentions from her mama now."

"That's right, I haven't even started with his training, and yet he is already _much_ more obedient than you were when you were little, Alex. Isn't that right Banjo?"

Much to yours and Alex's amusement and surprise, the puppy in your arms lets out a tiny bark of approval in response that leaves you both gaping lightly.

"Good boy!" The proud praise from Diane however makes you laugh out loud.

Alex scoffs in exasperation, barely believing that she's being compared to a dog. It's actually such an endearing look on her that you have to fight the grin on your face from spreading further, especially when the inevitable image of a tiny, trouble-making Alex pops in your mind.

"And I know he's gonna become big Allie," Her mother continues, stating the obvious as she adds a plate full of roasted potatoes on the table, "but there is a lot of space in the backyard for him to play. And I'm already bringing him along for walks everyday. He _loves_ playing in the snow by the way."

"Fine!" Alex throws her hands up in surrender, "Just making sure you know how many attention a dog this big is going to require, but it seems you have already everything under control." Then her voice softens as does the smile on her lips. "I'm happy you got someone here, he certainly seems a funny fellow."

"Well, thank you honey. And now that I have your approval," She continues with a lightly teasing tone, "Do you want to discuss anything else or would you prefer to eat instead? I don't wanna appear like a bad host and keep your girlfriend waiting."

You don't know what it is. If it is the wink that Diane throws playfully at you, or the fact that she has just openly called you as Alex's "girlfriend". All you know is that you can feel your entire face heat up a little and that warmth spreading further down into your chest when you glance at Alex and see her giving you an uncharacteristically but absolutely adorable, rare shy smile.

"Alright," Alex says at last after a minute, "Let's eat then. I'm starving."

"Good. Go wash your hands first." Diane reminds you, just like a mother would do with her children before leading you to the bathroom.

Reluctantly, you place Banjo down, but when you return not even a minute later, taking a seat on the table and watching Alex take one right across from you, the small drop of disappointment that you feel at the idea of not having her at your side is easily washed away and replaced by a surge of warmth and comfort when you feel your lover's feet seeking yours under the table.

A silent "I'm here" a searching "you still okay about this, Pipes?" in those bright, softly smiling, very reassuring emerald eyes that you can only answer with a secure nod and a full sincere smile. The nervousness of just a few minutes ago, is nowhere in sight.

"So Piper," Diane brings you back from the silent conversation with Alex who tilts her head down and bites her lip to contain a smirk. Your attention shifting to the curious, slightly amused smile on her mom's face that makes you think she must have noticed the brief exchange as she hands you a plate with a little of everything, "Alex didn't go into many details about it and I was hoping to have your version too. So..." She drags the word suggestively, glancing between you and her daughter with a hint of very familiar sparkling mischief and unmistakable, barely veiled joy that makes you flush lightly even before she finishes asking the question. "Tell me... how did you meet?"

* * *

 **There, like I said just a very light short intro. More interraction and much deeper emotions for these characters to come... If you are interested, of course :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there!

Happy New Year to everyone!

Wow, I'm so glad you have liked the previous chapter! I have to admit, I was a bit tentative about this whole idea since it's not exactly my usual style as you know, but reading all your flattering comments about the first chapter, well... :D So now I'm back with a new, longer chapter for you as a thank you for being so kind with your words and reviews :) They really make me smile :)

About this chapter, it's still rated T, and there might be some mother/daughter-in-law talk, but you were probably expecting that already given the importance of such interteraction.

Anyway, here it is :)

Enjoy

* * *

Alex was right.

Diane is really nothing like the conventional kind of mother.

And you hate the fact that despite your lover's assurances, you were - even if not very consciously - still partially afraid - among other things - to get face to face with someone who was just another version of your own mother.

You should have known better, you chastise yourself guiltly, because, after all, it's not like you aren't aware of what Alex's childhood has been like, of how she grew up, of how difficult it has been for her and her mom, to just keep going, having very little besides each other.

Your apprehension didn't have any reason to exist in the first place, and you feel a little bit ashamed for letting it get to you so strongly.

But now, now you revel in the lightness that wraps around you and are grateful for the sense of relief that expands in your chest when, half an hour later you are chatting and laughing over a delicious home made dinner with such ease that you can barely believe you were so nervous, almost hesitant earlier at the prospect of this evening.

Diane is naturally funny, genuinely welcoming, the conversation with her is comfortable and sincerely pleasant with no trace of awkwardness.

Well, besides a few exception...

The thing is, that it's actually a little tricky answer some of the questions that she asks you about the beginning of your relationship with her beloved daughter, not knowing what Alex has told her exactly, so you try to stay generic, too. You tell her about your first encounter at the bar and occasionally glance up at your lover, seeking for help, for a clue of any kind in her expression about how to answer, only to find Alex with a deeply amused, honest to God huge grin on her face, or an equally wide, infuriating smirk half hidden in a glass of wine, looking ready to burst out laughing any second.

You barely resist the urge to kick her under the table, but you damn sure glare at her, because hell, if she isn't getting off at the sight of you stuttering and flushing as red as the Christmas table cloth while trying to find an alternative when you come to the awkward part about _how_ you have found out that she had a girlfriend at the time.

You get your sweet payback soon enough though, and you soak in it.

Because after Diane seems satisfied enough by your tale, looking just slightly both amused and suspicious by some of the details, and after you have - thankfully - changed the subject, you have to bite your lips in order to contain a laugh when your lover makes an extremely sarcastic comment about something and Diane scolds her immediately with a scowl that is both playful yet kinda warning, and with an unexpected "Alexandra!" that almost makes you choke around your bite of roasted turkey.

However, as you recover and reassure a very concerned Diane, try to contain the grin that starts spreading almost painfully across your face when Alex tilts her head down in remorse for her biting comment and mumbles an apologetic "Sorry, mom", it's near to impossible. And so it is whenever during the dinner you hear Diane calling her "Allie" with that deeply affectionate tone that only a mother is able to form and deliver with such emotion.

Alex's eye roll of pretended annoyance for the nickname is practically audible, but the little smile on her lips gives her away everytime.

This... This is a side of Alex that you've never had the pleasure to witness before. But, on the other hand, without the main interaction to trigger such responses you would have never been able to, and you welcome openly the occasion, infinitely interested in observing it more closely and not only because you want to gather as many ammunitions as you can to use as blackmail material given how more often Alex tends to tease you and how _deeply_ she enjoys it.

You are delighted in the ease of their back and forth of banters. There is a unique softness in there, a distinctive warmth and fondness that you have never gotten, not so strongly anyway, with neither of your parents.

You think about your grandmother instead, but it still isn't quite the same, and the small comfort that you find in it doesn't stop you from being a bit envious of this kind of closeness and, inevitably, feel bad about it, although you also sincerely revel much more strongly in the fact that Alex had developed such an amazing bond with her mother while growing up.

That even if she didn't have friends, she always had her.

Your eyes shift between them as they talk, more than happy to just watch such interaction for a few minutes, and as you do, you aren't even aware of the smile that forms on your lips when you find yourself lost in admiring the similar traits that your lover shares with her mother.

If Alex's astonishing beauty wasn't proof enough of her inheriting incredibly good genes, you have immediately thought upon first seeing her that Diane must have been a very beautiful woman when she was young.

She still is, you think, considering how nicely she seems to be ageing.

Her short dark hair are starting to turn silver, but beside the classic, slightly more pronunced lines of her full smile, there are no significant wrinkles on her face that could give away her age.

Her complexion is just of the same perfect alabaster quality of Alex's, and even if Diane's eyes are a light shade of blue and the color doesn't even come close to the stunning emerald adorned with hidden golden flecks of your lover's, you can't not notice the characteristical twinkle of mischief and warmth that you find in there.

Now you know from whom Alex has inherited that distinctive glint.

Alex looks a lot like her mother, and now you can see a reflection of Diane in her everytime she smiles and laughs and knits her eyebrows in mild confusion.

You must have been staring at your lover for longer than you intended because she turns and glances at you, feeling the weight of your gaze on her, but all you offer when she quirks a slightly amused questioning eyebrow at you, is a small, dismissive shake of her head and a bright adoring smile that much to your delight, makes her divert her gaze and has her fiddle nervously with her glasses. A gesture that, for how endearing, certainly doesn't distract you from the smile playing on her lips.

It never fades for the rest of the evening.

And neither does yours as you keep stealing glances at each other.

It is some time later, after you have finished dinner, helped in the kitchen with leftovers and dishes, that you find yourself on the couch after Diane has decided to moved the conversation and dessert there for comfort sake.

"You bringing Alex home too for the holidays, Piper?"

Alex has bravely ventured outside to pick up some more wood for the fireplace, leaving you and her mom alone for a few minutes in a comfortable light conversation.

Diane's latest question however pulls you out from the pleasant warm feeling that has wrapped around you like a blanket during the evening, only to bring your earlier troubeling thoughts about your family dangerously close to the surface.

Suddenly, even there, sat just a few steps away from the lit fireplace, you feel a whisper of cold and an uncomfortable feeling twisting in your chest.

"Oh, no, no..." You reply at last as soon as you find your voice, accepting the steaming cup of tea that she is offering you with a slightly shaky but thankful smile as you think about a way of how to explain this to her.

"I, ehm..." You stutter, trying to find the right words as you fold your hands around the cup and take comfort in such warmth and courage in the first sip of the sweet, spicy ginger tea. "My family and I... We are not exactly so... _open_ , about... things."

It's honestly the best you can come up with there on the spot, and the admission, for how ambiguous, still stings a little, especially when you replay in your mind the display about the depth of the bond between Alex and her mom and the genuine ease of their interaction.

Instead of making you uncomfortable however, the gentle, curious look that Diane gives you, encourages you to continue.

"They... They don't know... about me. About... Alex." You add quietly then, looking down at the steaming cup of tea in your hands, hoping that your confession doesn't cause too much disappointment in the older woman, because the last thing you want her to think after such admission is that you are somehow ashamed of her daughter. But, to your immense surprise and relief, when you gather the courage to look up again and meet Diane's gaze, the only thing that you see on her face is a soft smirk and a light glint of warm understanding in her eyes.

You would have expected a masked flash of confusion, hell, maybe even hurt, but all she says instead with that same small incredibly familiar smirk tugging at the corner of her lips and an arched eyebrow is, "That kind of family, uh?"

For how absurd, at that you really can't help but laugh, althought, despite your effort it still sounds a little humourless considering the rooted sadness of the topic.

"More or less." You allow at last, hoping that the smile on your lips doesn't look like the painful grimace that you are trying so hard to not show on your features.

You keep for yourself the "I have no idea how they would react if I tell them" and "I don't know if they would be so understanding and supportive as you are- have been with Alex." But you can tell that Diane is almost practically able to read those unspoken lines as they cross your mind given how your expression turns more and more brooding and sad.

She seems to the point to say something when a blurr of dark fur on the corner of your eye catches your attention, and when you realize what it is you can't help but let out a soft chuckle when you see Banjo jumps right on the couch, so adorably clumsly, before he rests his head on your lap with a small sad whine as he looks up at you.

The thought that he might have actually caught hints of your distress and come to offer you some sort of comfort with the sympathetic, consoling look in his soft brown intelligent eyes is enough to makes you smile a little more as you do find a little comfort in running your fingers through that impossibly soft coat.

The light, encouraging squeeze on your shoulder also helps, but it is mostly the reassuring smile on Diane's face and her "It's okay honey. You'll tell them when you are ready" that simply erase the troubling thoughts that were running through your mind about that subject and related feelings.

"In any case," She continues with a much more cheerful smile, "I'm really glad to have you here, Piper."

You beam at her, so fully that your cheeks hurt as you return the sentiment before shyly admitting that you might have been "a little" nervous earlier.

She laughs, a rich sound that fills the already pleasantly warm air.

"You know," She continues after a few moments, "Alex doesn't come to visit me as often as I would like her to since she is always around the world. With you," She adds with a playfully blaming look that you try to escape by divering your gaze and taking another sip of your tea.

"But that's okay," She reassures with a shrug, "I mean, you are young and should travel as much as you can if you have the possibility." Despite the smile on her face, you can hear the note of worry that suddenly seeps into her voice.

It certainly doesn't surprise you. Of course she worries. That's what mothers do. Especially when their children are away from home, mostly overseas.

For a moment you wonder, in the back of your mind, if she knows something. About Alex. About her business. About the life that she keeps hidden, sometimes even from you.

You doubt it. She wouldn't allow her daughter to do such job in she knew anything. But the idea that she might suspect something, starts nagging you, because otherwise she wouldn't be here, looking more than a bit concerned. You still wonder though, what Alex has told her mother that she does for a living...

"It's just, difficult you know? She calls but it's not always enough." You know what she means, or at least you can imagine what it can be for a mother to rarely see their child.

"Would you... Stay close to her?" She asks eventually, and this time you can't pretend to not hear the note of vulnerability that fills her voice. "I know she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but she doesn't have many friends, she never had, and... you are the first real relevant someone that she's brought home. You must be special..."

This time, despite the sense of guilt that has started gnawing at you from the inside, you don't wait a split second before answering that.

"Alex is very special to me, too." _Immeasurably so_ , you add silently in your mind.

Diane smiles now, truly, brightly, and nods knowingly. "Yeah, I can see that, believe me." The way she says it makes you blush a little because you wonder exactly how much it is visible from the outside the affection that you have for Alex. You hide said flush in the cup of tea as you take another comforting sip and look back up only when Diane continues. "And... I know that I probably don't need to ask this to you but..." You can hear how the vulnerability in her voice has reached a new level now, one that must be very uncomfortable, because you can see that Diane Vause, just like her daughter, looks to be very unfamiliar with the sensation, and probably has rarely allowed herself to let it show in her life.

"Would you still? Just... keep a close look at her, I mean. Please?" She is not begging you, but she's pretty damn close, and you take in a deep shuddering breath, trying your best to keep it slow and don't draw suspicious as you feel your heart break a little piece at the time when she continues.

"Alex wasn't..." She pauses, swallows and reasumes a bit tentatively. "She wasn't exactly planned," She says at last, and after a brief pause you nod, just once, because you know, because Alex told you.

You wait, patiently, wishing that you could divert your gaze from the pain reflected in her gaze, but the love in there is so much stronger, so proud, that it just makes it impossible for you to look anywhere else. "But she is still the best thing that has ever happened to me." She concludes with a watery smile. "And she is... She is everything I have."

It pains you.

Literally.

All that raw, pure affection.

And if you listen to the part of you that feels like you are lying to her by omitting the arguable part of Alex's life that you are aware of...

You just feel awful for not saying anyhting. But you can't.

Your heart, or whatever there is left after listening to Diane's every word, clenches and aches with so many emotions all at once as a knot gets suddenly tightened in your throat. Your hand shakes and you have to place down your cup of tea on the coffee table in front of you in order to not spill it everywhere. But instead of focusing on those incapacitating feelings, you will yourself to find the strength to focus on her words, on her vulnerable, tentative request to you to keep an eye on her beloved daughter and stay by her side since she cannot because of the distance.

And so you do it.

Because that you can do.

"I have no intention to go anywhere anytime soon," You reassure her, speaking the truth that lives in your bloodstream as you force your voice to not quiver. "And as long as she wants me at her side and we treat each other right, I will stay with her." You hope it is enough, because it's all you can offer her without making a promise that will keep you bound to it out of the guilt that you feel for not telling her about Alex and what her job involves.

But you don't have to worry. Diane must hear the authentic sincerity of your words and see it in your reassuring smile, because the one that she gives you back is so full of gratefulness and joy that it almost makes you tear up again.

"I couldn't ask for anything more. Thank you, Piper."

As she takes and squeezes your hand you want to tell her that she doesn't have to thank you at all, that you worry for Alex too, but, before you have the change to, the moment gets suddenly interrupted by the noise of a door being closed and the one of approaching steps on the hardwood floor, signaling the return of your lover.

The whoosh of wind seeping inside takes you back into the living room from wherever journey your emotions had just brought you.

You grin when Alex finally comes into view, arms full of firewood and traces of snow all over her coat. The remnants of nervousness of the delicate conversation you just had with her mother are sliding away simply with her presence.

"Jesus, there is a freaking blizzard outside," She informs, visibly shivering as she sets the wood down, places a few in the fireplace before shrugs off the snow from her clothes and glacing up at you, tilting her head to the side. "And... It seems like in two minutes of absence someone has stolen my favorite place." She points out, glaring playfully at the furry puppy that is still snuggled happily in your lap, whose fur you are still stocking gently, watching as he picks up his head and whines softly at Alex's teasing scowl.

"He is so fluffy!" You defend with a huge grin as you hug him against you like you would with a stuffed animal, "And warm, and such a cuddler!"

Alex only glares harder.

"Oh, come on now, there no need to pout Allie," Her mother intervenes, teasing her daughter when doesn't move from her spot, arms crossed difensively across her chest, and if you weren't ready to laugh at _that_ posture, your lover's sputtered, almost indignified "I've never pouted in my life!" definitely does, even if it is partially covered by Diane's tenderly incited "come here, Banjo" as she pats her leg.

You once again watch with a little awe - and with more than a drop of disappointment actually - as the very excited young puppy jumps right off from you without a second thought at the chance to snuggle in her mistress' lap, making some noises of approval once she praises him with an enthusiastic "such a good boy" and rewards his obedience with a belly rub.

Alex drops on the couch next to you with a huffed laugh that is filled with amusement despite her effort to make it sounds like a noise of mild annoyance in front of such scene.

You take the last sip of your ginger tea and set it on the coffee table once again before snuggling closer to Alex, melting further when you feel her relax immediately at the first touch. She'll always be you favourite, proud, beloved creature.

"So what did I miss?" She asks then.

Before you can answer however, Diane jumps in.

"Oh nothing, you know, the usual." She says it as if you weren't just about to cry over a heartwarming conversation, but you welcome the lightness in her once again joyful voice and playful tone as she continues. "I was just going to tell Piper about that time when you were eight and-"

"Oh for- _Really_ mom?"

"What?" She asks feign innocence. "You bring your first girlfriend at home and you expect me to not have some fun and embarass you a little Allie?"

The teasing bickering between them will never stop being so entertaining, you think with an amused smile. And the temptation to learn something about when Alex was a little girl is just too much for you to even consider the idea to resist at the prospect of a childhood story.

"Sorry babe," You tell Alex apologetically but the huge grin on your face shows exactly how not sorry you are. "But this _definitely_ sounds like fun."

"Well, not as much fun as when and _how_ I've found out she was gay but we'll get there." Diane says promisingly chuckling when Alex lets out a low grunt of frustration beside you, but she doesn't protest, maybe because she knows that it would go unlistened, or maybe, just maybe, it's because she happens to have a particularly weak spot for you and is unable to deny you anything, or resist the bright, full, happy, adoring smile that you are currently giving her.

* * *

 **When it comes to Piper, Alex is just a big softie, we all know that :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone!

Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but this chapter came out pretty long.

If you are wondering, yes, it is the last one, I never meant for this little story to be very long, so I hope you don't mind. However, as promised, I have changed the rating up to M, so... Yeah, some sexy time is included, lol.

I also wanted to thank you all for all the lovely comments you left. Thank you so much guys, I'm really glad you liked the previous chapters :)

But now I'll leave you to this :D

Enjoy

* * *

"I can't believe my mother made you sit through a stack of pictures of when I was little for almost an hour!"

It's really becoming a challenge for you to hold back your humor at hearing Alex's little rant and how incredulous she still sounds at the reminder of how you have spent part of the evening with her mom.

You barely manage to suppress a chuckle around your toothbrush.

"And that she told you about that time when she walked in on me and my high school friend... Ugh." She continues, but at this you really can't help it anymore, bursting out laughing through a mouthful of toothpaste spume as you recall that specific moment.

You completely ignore the quick glare that she sends you from the bedroom on the bathroom's mirror, because it's just so very unthreatening right now, and seeing her like this, is actually just as amusing as it has been witnessing her reaction and mortified expression earlier when her mother showed you the infamous pictures and then reveled to you the rather _intimate_ details of that time she caught Alex in a rather compromising position.

"Well, first of all," You decide to tell her once you have your laughter under control, pausing to rinse your mouth before turning to the bedroom, finding her bent on the bed, sorting through the duffle bag for her pajamas, "She didn't _made me_ sit through anything. You were just impossibly cute when you were little."

There is no doubt there. And Alex can growl with annoyance all she wants, it certainly won't make you change your mind.

You haven't been able to control the grin on your face ever since Diane has handed you the picture of a beaming four years old Alex. And you have reveled for all the evening how Alex's legendary cool demeanor tends to crumble in front of her mother in these situations.

"And second," You continue, this time failing miserably in your attempt to somehow restrain the amusement that finds itself again in your voice as you think about her other comment, "I have to say that I kind of expected that your mom had somehow found out that you were _into_ girls by walking in on you with one in your bed."

The dangerous glare that Alex sends you at your deliberately stressed _into_ is so intense that it would actually make you squirm on the spot in any other circumstance, but right now you just smirk mischievously at her. "After all, it really seems to be your thing." You continue, still completely unaffected by that murderous look."Being caugh in the act, I mean. Considering that it's not been the first time..."

Your tone becomes a little bittersweet at the reminder of your wonderful, yet ruthlessly interrupted first time, and Alex's expression changes entirely, softening as she briefly quirks an eyebrow at you that seems to say _"you're never gonna let that one go, are you?"_ before she lets out another loud groan of frustration.

It almost turns into a contrasting whine in the end actually, and you find the very rare sight of a slightly grumpy Alex just so very adorable.

You switch off the lights of the bathroom and walk into the bedroom with a loving smile spreading on your lips when you find her muttering something incomprehensible to herself as she fiddles to slip into a pair of sleep shorts, grunting when she almost put them on inside out.

You are there, undecided between chuckling at the amusing sight or ask her if she is actually really mad about the pictures and the funny tales her mother has entertained you with earlier, when she looks up at you.

And you think that if the smirk that tugs immediately at the corner of her mouth upon seeing you changed in your pajamas is anything to go by, then she was just a little grumpy like you first thought and nothing more.

"You know, for being the one who teases me the most about doing extra gay stuff, I have to say that you certainly look so much gayer than me with that flannel pajamas, Pipes."

"What?" You ask, completely taken aback by that comment as you look down at your sleeping clothes and then back up in confusion at a fully smirking Alex. "What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing," She chuckles, deep in her chest, smirk firmly in place but somehow softer, less mischievous than usual.

"You look kinda... cute." She adds then, a huge grin spreading instantly across your face at the unexpected use of that particular adjective. Because it's not a word that comes out often from Alex's vast dictionary, usually, but you accept it nonetheless along with that gorgeous smile that she is flashing you.

"Well," You answer nonchalantly as soon as you recover and come up with an appropriate retort, closing the remaining distance between you two as Alex slips quickly into her pajamas shirt.

"Not as cute as you were in that homemade halloween cost-"

"Oh for- Enough!" Alex cuts you off, clearly unable to take it any longer, but despite the obvious frustration that she must be feeling for your recent constant teasing, there is no trace of harshness in her tone.

You don't know if you are a bit disappointed by the lack of it actually, knowing what kind of wonderful effect a slightly harsh Alex can have on you. All you know is that you have to bite down on your bottom lip to try to suppress the grin that seems to have found permanent residence on your face tonight.

"Only for bringing up this one about that costume," She states with an admonishing finger, and you have to fight in order not to burst out laughing as you remember in all the details the picture of Alex in her cowgirl costume with the fringe vest and the hat and boots and everything.

"...you are getting under the covers first to warm up the bed."

You are still lost in that memory, only brought back to present and registering Alex's words when you see her pull down the duvet and sheets from the queen sized bed and motion for you to get in with a challenging look.

The smile on your face drops immediately. Because even if the room is pleasantly warm, as Alex certainly expected - perfectly aware of your dislike for the cold weather and seemingly cold-looking beds - you can't even help but shiver a little and grimace at the idea, unconsciously glacing outside the bedroom large window and wrapping your arms around yourself when you see the snow keep coming down pretty hard with no sign of stopping.

Alex is still looking at you when you turn, diverting her gaze only briefly to pull out whatever book she has decided to bring along with her this time from the overnight bag before setting it down on the nightstand with her glasses, eyebrow still raised. Waiting.

You are a bit - more than just _a bit_ actually - tempted to drop your voice of an octave and tell her with a seductive smirk that there are so many wonderful ways you two could warm the bed, together, but then you remember that you are in her mother's guest room and the idea just kinda feels wrong for many, many reasons.

"Fine." You tell her at last, eyes playfully narrowed, arms crossed, receiving back a thriumphant smirk that you can't wait to wipe off her face.

And so you do.

An idea pops in your head just as you move to slip into bed, and you take advantage of the split second of distraction from Alex as she sets the overnight bag on the floor to execute it, grabbing her hand and pulling her into bed with you in one swift movement.

"What the-!"

She barely has the time to register anything.

And the rest of her confusion turns into a shierk as soon as you deliberately place your cold feet against her exposed legs.

"Jesus Piper!"

You laugh, even harder when she tries to squirm away in an attempt to escape from the surprisingly firm hold that you have around her.

Only of course, you should have expected Alex to fight back and respond on the assault.

"You shouldn't have started this Pipes!" She tells you, somehow managing to break free from your hold.

In a blink you find yourself on your back and your eyes widen with dread as soon as you feel her aiming for your sides.

Too late.

Her fingers pokes all the weak points by memory and your shrieks and protests and string of "not fair" at the initiated tickle fight get mixed in the air with yours and Alex's laugh until you are left breathless, forced to stop squirming and gather enough air to ask for mercy.

She finally lets you go, both collapsing to lay on your sides, trying to catch your breath, grinning like idiots at each other.

You find yourself scooting a little closer without even noticing it. Magnetically drawn to her and her warmth as if she's the sun and you the poor faithful sunflower searching for her brightness.

"What got you so playful tonight, kid?"

It's certainly not a complain, and there is no suspicious in the question or in her little smirk, only understandable curiosity, because usually Alex is the one who throws this sort of antics with you.

You shrug, not really having an answer for her. Not that there must be. Although both "nothing" and "everything" cross your mind as you smile at her.

"I'm just happy." You confess in the end, tucking away a loose strand of dark hair from her face before stroking her cheek, watching the smile that starts widening further on those rosy lips at the gesture and at your added "I'm glad we came here."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," You confirm through a chuckle. "It's been a very pleasant evening. And It was really nice finally meeting your mom. She is certainly... a fun, entertaining company."

It feels a lot like you are minimizing Diane's personality with such a bland comment after an entire evening spent talking with her, learning a bit more about the wonderful woman who has given life and raised Alex on her own, enriching your life with her existence, but you are lacking of a better, more valid and appropriate term to describe her at the moment. Alex however doesn't seem to mind.

"Well, I can promise you that she definitely likes you. And not only because you have allied with her in teasing me for all night."

You snicker softly at that and at her pretended offended tone, sliding you hand under her chin and stroking her jawline with your thumb.

She smiles again, instantly at the touch, leaning against it.

You know that after all this time that you two have been together you shouldn't anymore, but it just never stops to amaze you how tender Alex can look sometimes; how her protective layers of toughness just get peeled off with such ease to reveal the soft core that beats proudly just beneath the surface. You have learned to recognize it in every gesture, every word, every look, and tonight, you can't help but remind to yourself, you have had the occasion of witnessing this side of Alex with her mom.

The same protectiveness and care, the same honest concern for even silly things.

You think about all of that and the words simply slip from your lips directly from your chest.

"You are a good daughter." You tell her with a proud smile.

The last thing you expect however after that sincere statement, is seeing Alex shake her head in negative.

"No, I'm not..." She denies softly, the corner of her mouth twitching in a sad smile.

You look at her for a moment, blinking. Utterly confused.

"You bought your mom _a house_." You point out, still in awe yourself at that fact as you look around you to the lovely guest room with the nice view on the backyard from above and think about the rest of the house and about how exquisite and cozy it truly is.

But Alex just shakes her head once again, resolute, as if the fact that she has taken care of her mother in such way, providing her a place to stay, means nothing.

As if she hasn't done enough.

You can see, how Alex's ever present layer of confidence starts crumbling, and your heart breaks a little seeing how vulnerable she looks right now.

"I should come visit more often," She says then, regret heavy in her voice, almost unbearable in her look. "I should spend more time with her."

You know that when Alex was little that was probably what she desired the most. Having time to spend with her ever working mom.

But still, now you can't help but wonder if the drop of sadness reflected into those stunning green pools could maybe be for something else.

Now you wonder if she might feel guilty at the idea of spending time with her mother while omitting, lying to her for all the time about her life. About what she does.

You wonder, and you are almost there on the edge to ask her.

But Alex doesn't need to get buried under the heavy thought of how disappointed her mother would be if she knew the truth about her beloved daughter.

She doesn't need to have that guilt reinforced.

She needs assurance and maybe some encouragement that will push her past her reluctance and the obstacle of sudden insecurity.

So you change route and focus just on the visits matter, lightening your tone as you suggest, "Then maybe we can come visit more often now." _Now that I'm no longer worried about the shovel talk,_ you also add silently in your mind.

Alex looks at you with a furrowed brow, but that confusion quickly turns into a welcome amusement as she registers what you have said. " _We_?"

Oh... Right...

"Y-yeah, I-I mean..." You stammer feeling your face heating up with embarrassment. "I guess I could come along, you know? When you are in the city and have time I mean. Only if you want to, of course. And if you want me to..."

You have never stuttered so awkwardly before. With anyone, really. And certainly not with Alex. Doesn't matter that her favorite past times consists in triggering in you a similar reaction to this one.

She smirks at you and even if you love seeing her like this, silently reveling in making you blush with that look even harder for what you said, as you recall your conversation with Diane, you realize that you also have to share that bit of information with your lover, at risk of ruining the newfound welcoming light mood.

"She worries about you, you know." You tell her at last.

But even if you have made sure to keep your voice soft in its seriousness, she still flinches at hearing that, and if you wouldn't know better, when her eyes widen slightly, it almost seems like she is starting to panic a bit.

"Did you... You didn't tell her anything, did you?" It's certainly not panic however, but the tentativeness in her voice and the way she pulls a little back from you is more than enough to gives away how nervous she suddenly is.

You don't wait a second longer to reassure her though.

"God no," You shake your head firmly, watching as Alex exhales in relief. "I would never. That's not my place." You reassure her, although you do remember very well that uncomfortable weight of guilt that has rested on your chest during the conversation you had alone with her mom earlier.

If your guilt has been so heavy with Diane - who in the end was always a woman you have just met - you wonder how unbearable that weight might be on her daughter's chest.

You wait until Alex's gaze finds yours before you remind her once again, gently, that even if she doesn't know, her mother still worries about her. And so do I, you conclude to yourself, unable to conceal the emotion reflected in your gaze when you look at her. Because even if you prefer to ignore that part of Alex's life as much as you can, it doesn't mean that you can also ignore the feeling of anxiety and dread that swells in you everytime she has a _"meeting"_ or has to fly briefly overseas without you for _"business"_.

She can perfectly see it, you know it. That loud concern. The same one that Diane wasn't trying to mask earlier with you. Because she doesn't make some smart ass joke about it or try to dismiss it as nothing. Instead she cups your cheek and leans in to kiss you softly. Oh so softly. And the touch, so light, accompanied by her reassuring "it's okay" it's enough to wash away the uncomfortable sensation that this conversation always inevitably brings up.

You feel guilty for allowing yourself to melt into it, but you can't help it. And soon, even that last remnant of guilt is washed away with the rest.

Because you know that now it's not the time or place to discuss a delicate matter that is barely even touched.

Now you are here, with Alex, after having spent the night with her and her mother. You focus on how happy those thoughts make you and how intimate the atmosphere feels right now, being intertwined with Alex under the covers, sharing warmth after such an incredibly pleasant night. It's just too perfect to be ruined by those troubling thoughts.

Alex seems to read right into your mind or more likely right into your more relaxed expression, when a moment later, with a soft smile on her lips she says, "I'm glad you decided to come here with me tonight."

"And you're right," She adds just a second later, agreeding with you, " _We_ should come here to visit more often."

The grin on your face is so bright that that alone could light up the entire room.

"I would like that."

Alex pulls herself up resting her head in her palm and gazing down at you with her trademark smirk, the one that she reserves only for you.

You notice immediately how, from this particular angle, the light of the moon caresses her perfect alabaster skin oh so beautifully, making her eyes and smile shine brighter, and for a few long moments you are left completely mesmerized.

You wonder if the sight of Alex and her astonishing beauty will ever stop from taking your breath away.

You doubt it.

And you know that you have been staring, watching that light blue glow dance on her beautiful features, but this time, when you search her gaze again, there is no loud amusement of a teasing retort ready for you.

Much to your surprise, Alex just leans in, and you meet her more than eagerly halfway.

What it was meant to be a quick kiss turns inevitably into something longer, and much slower, but you certainly don't protest, especially not when you feel her shift under the covers, scooting closer to you.

However when she slips one hand under your pajamas shirt and runs her hand over your side and stomach with that not so subtle intent that makes you shiver with delight, you pull back a little.

"Alex..." You warn her playfully, already getting what she has in mind, but the only answer you get is a devious smirk and a pretended innocent "What?" before she kisses you again, and you are simply unable to resist the softness and sweetness of those rosy lips, offering no resistance when she tentatively runs the tip of her tongue gently across your bottom lip.

If you had any doubt left, now you have the confirmation about how this will go, right in the moment her tongue slides against yours in a sweet familiar embrace.

When you feel her settling gently on top of you, you can hardly find a reason to argue anymore. However, the part of you that is still aware of _where_ you are surfaces briefly.

"Alex..." It comes out too much like a moan considering what you want to tell her, and she doesn't stop from kissing you, not even when you squirm under her and finally manage to sober up enough from the intoxicating moment and get out a whispered/shouted, almost shocked "What are you doing?" as realization finally sinks in. "Your mom... Just across the hallway."

She pulls back only to smirk at you.

The unsufferable woman.

"I'm pretty sure you know what I'm doing kid... And I guess you'll just have to be quiet if you don't want to draw attentions."

You growl at her, because hell if she isn't having fun in reminding you exactly how unable you are to keep quiet in these situations.

You are pretty much ready to push her away from you after that comment, determined to interrupt this before it can go too far, but suddenly, you feel her hand, the one that has been lightly tracing casual patterns on your stomach and side for the last few minutes, sneaking lower, under the waistband of your pajamas, and into your panties, fingers running gently through the neat patch of short hair there and then...

"Oh."

You shudder, feeling your clit throb with need against the pad of the single finger pressed delicately against you.

"God, Pipes," A new shiver runs down your spine when Alex teases your folds apart and goes lower, feeling how wet you are and groaning against your neck. "You're soaked."

That will never be a surprise to you when Alex is involved. But you _love_ hearing how pleased she sounds everytime by that warm, slick discovery that is the pure result of her attentions to you.

A touch.

A look.

A kiss...

Most of the times is more than enough receiving just one of those to get you like this.

Your legs spread in automatic, hips lifting gently off the bed in a tentative search for more as you sob with need against her jaw.

Her direct touch rendering you unable to protest anymore. And you surrender willingly.

Surprisingly - thankfully, she doesn't make you wait- She doesn't spend time teasing you like she usually loves to do.

For a moment however you still do wonder how it goes from your previous protest and earlier "what are you doing" to a breathy threatening "don't you dare stop", but you are pretty sure it has to do with the glorious feeling of her fingers pushing past your entrace and filling you over and over so deliciously.

But Alex doesn't have any intention to stop, or even slow down. She picks up a steady pace within a minute and you cling onto her, trying to muffle your moans and sobs and shameless requests for more against her neck, placing a leg between hers when you feel her start canting her hips forward with each deep thrust.

She doesn't waste a second to settle more comfortably, straddling your tight, unable to suppress a groan when you feel her heat through the thin layer of clothes separating you.

Your cling even harder to her, hands starting to wander around the curves of her magnificent body, pulling her impossibly closer.

After just a few pumps you are already so close that is actually embarassing. But you refuse to let go right away, alone, when Alex is grinding against your tight so desperately like she is doing right now, seeking for the right friction against her own throbbing center.

It's too much. Your other hand goes for the front of her shorts, managing to sneak in without much trouble and moaning at the warmth that greets you there. Alex groans her approval against your neck, kissing, biting softly the tender skin there as you shudder all over at the feeling of how wet and swollen and needy she is under your fingers as you start stroking her, matching her own steady rhythm.

Below the hushed sound of yours and Alex's mingled pants you can hear the squeaky noise that the bed is making and you reach back with one hand to hold into the metal headboard, telling yourself that it is in an attempt to contain the noise and _not_ just because you suddenly need something to hold onto when she adds another finger inside you.

"Oh God yes, Alex..."

You don't quite have the words to tell her how much you appreciate the extra stretch, so you just return the wonderful sensation as you slide smoothly inside, focusing on dragging the tip of your fingers against Alex's front wall everytime you pull back.

Much to your delight the response is immediate. "Pipes..." She gasps, a sound so deep and that alone sends shivers down your spine, not to mention when she adds an almost breathless "I'm going to..."

"Me too..." You tell her, sobbing when you feel her placing her thumb against your clit and start stroking you in perfect sync with each thrust. You move your hand to do the same and...

"Oh fuck!"

Alex picks up speed, pushing back against you to take you in even deeper, feeling her clench around you in a way you know all too well.

She's almost there.

And you're not far behind.

Because when, at her next thrust, Alex manages to curl her fingers against that magic spot on your front wall, you have to force yourself to hold back long enough from falling into pure bliss to breathe out one last vital request.

"Come with me Alex."

It comes out so softly and hushed that you are afraid she hasn't heard you. But she has.

A heartbeat after those words leave your lips you feel her entire body tenses above yours and her inner walls flutter wildly around you.

She comes with a deep broken moan right against your neck, and it is the last thing you can take as you too follow her over the edge, reaching the apex of your shared pleasure and holding tightly right there.

It seems to last forever.

You cling onto each other, shuddering, moaning, panting but never stopping moving you hands until you are sure you have dragged every single shudder of pleasure out from the other and Alex's muscles give in as she collapses as gently as she can on top of you.

Your let go of your grip on the headboard and wrap your free arm around her, delighted in the feeling of holding her like this while wave after wave of aftershock crash into you for a few blissfully long moments.

You don't even know who finds the lips of the other first, but it feels a lot like a natural reflex after having experienced yet another breath taking, heart stopping intense climax.

The kiss is slow, and lazy. It prolongs the essence of the bubble that your lovemaking creates every time, and you are immeasurably glad for it, because having Alex kissing you so gently and holding you so close to her as you recover, is the only thing that gets you through the loss that you register after a few minutes when she pulls out from you. Your inner muscles fluttering in protest around nothing as you long for the wonderful fullness and delightful ache that was there just seconds ago.

She dismounts you as well. The feeling of that lost warmth eventually fades after a while just as you are both brought completely back from your high into the guest room you have never left.

You look at each other with a grin taking over your features before you actually start giggling.

"I can't believe we just did that. _In here_." You say through a little wince making Alex chuckle softly.

"Well, we actually just did." She confirms before kissing you once more, silencing the inevitable - and a little panicked - _"do you think your mom heard us?"_ that you know Alex could practically hear coming from your thoughts.

You know that you have tried to do your best, but you still know that there is no way you have somehow managed to be as quiet as Alex has been.

After a while, the feeling slides away and you allow yourself to relax against Alex, falling asleep curled against her front, with her arm wrapped around your waist, keeping you close.

You have never felt safer or more loved than when Alex holds you like this for all night long.

You don't realize it, but you fall asleep and wake up with the same smile on your face.

It is only in the morning, when you go downstairs in search for coffee and with the intent to maybe get some breakfast too that the concerning thought of the previous night _activities_ resurfaces. In the exact moment you enter the kitchen and a very amused Diane smirks knowingly at you over the rim of her coffee cup, arching an eyebrow at Alex while visibly trying to hold in a laughter as she greets you very, _very_ cheerily. Suspiciously so.

"Morning kids. Did you sleep well?"

Yes, Alex certainly got that mischief from her mother.

If only the ground would open up and swallow you whole, you think, suddenly finding the kitchen tiles incredibly fascinating as you fight the furious blush from your face.

But when you dare to look up tentatively at your lover, you think that that awkward embarassment is totally worth it however if you finally have the chance to witness the very new, very surprising sight of Alex blushing with the same emotion, fiddling nervously with her glasses and looking everywhere but at her very amused mother.

Despite the awkward moment however, when bright green eyes meet yours, you still look lovingly at her, because accepting her invitation about coming here and meeting her mom despite your initial insecurities, has certainly turned out better than you could have imagined.

You are still looking at a now fully smiling Alex when you finally answer Diane's question.

"Wonderfully."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone :)**


End file.
